A Strawberry Blush
by Eternally a Weeping Sunflower
Summary: Ivan invites Yao to go strawberry picking with him on a peaceful, private ranch and little did Yao know what he had in store for him when Ivan confesses that he's the most special person he's ever met in his entire life time. WARNINGS: Human and country names used, rated T for mild language very little sexual talk. Fluffy Rochu ONE-SHOT, please enjoy and remember to R&R!


**Wowza, I thought I'd have this done a while ago but I was wrong...damn writers block! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this One-shot and get plenty of fluff from it because I know I did while typing it. This isn't supposed to be OOC...I hope they stay in character till the end. ^_^'**

**Rating: T just to be safe. **

**Warnings: Err...lots of fluff? Mild language, long one-shot, FLUFF, end is kinda rushed((sorry, i fail. forgive me.))**

**Please enjoy! u3u**

_**'Out of this whole field of richly ripe strawberries, you're the sweetest thing of them all..'**_

**XxX**

****Yao's POV****

Yesterday, Ivan asked me to go strawberry picking with him.

It was an odd offer and I was tempted to turn him down due to the fact that he still mildly freaked me out a bit; I accepted wearily. He told me to meet him at the small bus stop just a few blocks away, said we were going to catch the bus there but I didn't understand why we had to ride the bus when I know he has a car and he knows I have one as well, whatever. I left about fifteenth minutes early so I could get to the bus stop on time since I liked taking my time with almost everything I do, no need to run or dash anywhere, I was too old for that and I enjoyed the fresh spring breeze against my skin. Why not take things slow and embrace what nature has to give us?

"Aiyah!" I yelped, my large straw hat got caught in a particularly strong wind current and flew off my head, right when I was only a few feet away from our meeting place, how annoying! I didn't see which direction my hat whisked off in and pouted slightly, so much for keeping the sun off of my sensitive skin while we were going to be in the fields. I shrugged it off as if I didn't care but I truly did...that was my favorite hat. Huffing in irritation, I picked up my small lunch bag and continued down the narrow sidewalk, squinting my eyes a bit to see if there was any more room on the bus bench so I could sit down and get comfortable because Ivan was most of the time, always late for everything, to my and everyone's disdain.

While strolling along quietly, all of a sudden the sun got covered in clouds because I was covered in a large shade in only a few seconds.

Wait; the clouds can't cover up the sun that fast..what the-

"Hello, dear China! You seem to have forgotten your over-sized...hat? Bucket?" Grumbling with a frown, I snatched it from his hands and shoved it on my head with a little more force than needed, wincing at how tight it was around my cranium.

"It isn't a bucket, it's is indeed a _hat! _And don't call me that in public, you should know better than that of all people!" I scolded him, I don't know why I gave him the time of day when I know he's just being silly, it just comes naturally and _no_ it is _not _a 'mothers instinct'! I am a man, dammit! Just thinking about people mistaking me for a woman or calling me a 'mother hen' really grinds my gears. He laughed at me lightly and patted me on my head, making me growl and give him a warning glare to knock it off. He backed off with a giggle and grabbed my arm, leading me towards the bus stop bench, and to answer my question about trying to see if there was any room left to sit down on it; there wasn't. I scowled and leaned up against the pole beside it, Ivan seemed to notice my displeasure and threatened to bash everyone's face in with his pipe if they didn't move out of the way and let me sit. Instead of getting up and just standing; everyone sitting down just ran away when he flashed his pipe to them.

I rolled my eyes at him, why did he have to make a big deal out of everything all the time!? "Ivan! That wasn't necessary, now what if one of them goes and calls the police on us?" He sent me that 'not worried' look and buttoned his long coat back up to conceal his weapon from wandering eyes,

"I am not worried, besides, if they _do _decide to call the police; I'll just bash their face in as well. Problem solved, _Da_?" By the end of his sentence I was already fuming at his foolish words and tossed my hands up in the air, there was no way I was going to get it through his thick skull that he can't just toss around insults like free candy. He stepped aside and bowed dramatically at the direction of the bench,

"For you, go on and have a seat, my sweet." I didn't even have to ask if my face was red because I could feel all the natural heat in my body shoot up to my cheeks. "Q-quit giving me those weird pet names!" He only giggled at my flustered face and led me to the bench to sit down like I was old- well, technically I _am _old but I don't appreciate being made fun of!...But I couldn't help but laugh a little with him and slapped his shoulder playfully. He sat down beside me and we began to have some small talk, asking about how I was feeling and if my back was ok; I smacked the back of his head for asking the second one.

"I am sorry, Yao! It's just very funny to see your face become a bright red like the fresh blood of my enemies on my pipe!" I suddenly felt very uncomfortable and went pale at his words, coughing in my fist and avoiding eye contact with him. I winced when he smacked my back with a little too much force and chuckled loudly, wiping fake tears from the side of his pretty violet irises. "I am just joking around, Yao needs to learn how to accept jokes more often, hm?" I let out a heavy breath I didn't knowing I was holding and let the natural, healthy color return to my face and laugh it off nervously at him; I still wasn't sure if he were joking or being serious.

A few slow minutes later, the bus finally arrived and we grabbed our belongings, which wasn't much because I had a simple lunch basket and he had...well; his pipe. It didn't hit me until we both had taken a seat all the way in the back of the bus and got situated before the ride started up again; why didn't he have anything to carry the strawberries if we were going _strawberry picking_? I turned to look up at him and gave him a suspicious frown, I got a large smile in return.

I shook my head, "W-why don't you have anything to put the strawberries you will gather in? I hope you don't think you're going to just use your hands or the giant pockets in you coat, right?" He gave me a look of confusion then told me to hold on, reaching inside his jacket and pulling out a...basket; how?

"How did you-?" He held a gloved finger up to my lips and 'shh'ed me,

"Shh, Yao. Do not question 'how' just know that I have a very large 'jacket'."

"What the hell-"

"Young man, excuse your language!" An elderly woman from in front of us scolded with a furious frown, it made me blush and apologize quietly to the woman two seats before us. I could see Ivan's eye twitch and gave him a warning glare, I didn't want Ivan threatening an old lady, heaven forbid we got kicked off the bus when we were literally in the middle of no where.

"If we get stranded in the middle of no where because of you, I am going to use you as a personal horse and force you to be my ride back home, got it?" It was meant to be a threat but Ivan gave me a lecherous look,

"That makes me want to get us kicked off faster." Ugh! I was blushing so much I wasn't sure my blood would be able to travel anywhere but my face after today, dammit Ivan! I couldn't help but roll my eyes and turn the other way to glance out the window, looking at the fast moving scenery before my eyes and letting them flutter shut at the smooth rocking motion of the stuffy bus and into a light sleep.

****Ivan's POV****

**XxX**

I really didn't want this moment to come to an end, Yao was sleeping with his head on my shoulder; it was really cute. The bus had came to a stop and it was time for me and Yao to get off, as much as I wanted to coo at Yao every time he sniffled or mumbled in his sleep, I had to wake him up. Gently, I ran my fingers through his ponytail, and shook him slightly but he wasn't stirring so I decided to do something I knew would wake my little snowflake up; I licked his ear.

His reaction was immediate, jolting awake and quickly shoving my face away from his ear with an adorable red blush and a furious scowl.

"Don't do that in public or anywhere else! Ivan, that is just disgusting!" I giggled at Yao's shyness and backed off. The bus finally came to a stop and Yao grabbed his basket, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes and walked off the bus, I was trailing closely behind him. The bus finally pulled off and left us on the side of the dusty road, the intense glare of the sun was annoying but we will manage.

"Why did you have to pick such a hot day to do this?" I noticed Yao's discomfort because he was tugging at the edges of his red Cheongsan and was fanning himself off with one of those fancy Chinese hand fans. I shrugged at his question, it's not like I ever checked the weather...or watched TV at all.

"I do not watch the television that much..." Yao huffed at me, "That's what the radio is for, Ivan..." I scowled at the mention of the radio, today's music was so odd and made no sense, especially that garbage America listened to.

"I do not like listening to the radio either..." I stated and began walking down the dirt path with Yao at my side. I noticed him moving closer to me as the trudged down the path and smirked when he caught me staring at him, "I see you like being closer to me, hmm?" Yao snorted at me, -'_I hate it when he does that'_, and looked the other away to hide his face which I knew was already red with embarrassment.

"Don't be foolish, I'm just using your massive height to an advantage to keep the damn sun off of me, You're too tall. I remember when you were just a small nation, you used to be so cute..." I was offended! Was I not cute now?

I halted my movement and pointed to my face, pouting falsely at him, "Ehh~? Am I not cute now?" Yao grumbled something under his breath and reached up on the tips of his toes to grab my cheek,

"Aiyah! I guess its your fat cheeks that still gives you some adorable, childish innocence left. Soo chubby!" He cooed.

"Fat? Chubby? Yaoo~!" He laughed at me, it made my cheeks grow hot because it was a little rare to hear him laugh without being sarcastic or anything. He noticed my flustered face and quickly retracted his hand and began walking again with haste, stupid blush!

The walk to the field was taking longer than I expected and I could tell Yao was already exhausted, he was wearing his long shirts that covered up his hands and he was sweating more than I.

"Yao? Are you tired?"

"Of course I am tired! And I'm hot and frustrated because this Cheongsam is creating an ocean of sweat under my arms!" I stuck my tongue out at the 'Ocean under his arms' part,

"Why don't you take it off? We're both men here..or are we-"

"Finish that sentence and I will make sure you never have sexual intercourse again." I chuckled at Yao, he was very funny at times!

"I don't need sex as long as I have you, my sweet Yao-Yao!" He scowled at me,

"Quit saying my name twice; it's just Yao! You don't hear me calling you Ivan-Ivan, do you?" That question actually made me think it through thoroughly, it sounded really weird.

"_Da_, I guess you're right, it doesn't really have that...what is the word France uses? Ah, _Pizazz_, Am I right? You can call me master instead." He sent me an unamused glance,

"Pfft, when hell freezes over!" I chortled at that one and pointed at myself,

"That is not a problem; I am Russia! Kolkolkol~!"

"Ivan, quit it!" I could tell he was getting upset and stopped teasing him, an angry Yao was not very pleasant; it was actually kind of scary. The walk continued for another give minutes until Yao just sat down in the middle of the dirt path and groaned out loud, a little over dramatic but it was really hot today. I didn't mind the heat, I don't like cold weather very much, to be honest and I know it is odd because I am Russia but one can only take the snow for so long! Yao started to unbutton his top to reveal tanned, damp skin, it made me become flustered and I looked away because I felt like I was violating his privacy. When I was sure he was done removing his top I turned around, expecting to see chest but I only saw a white T-shirt, that was disappointing on my half.

He noticed the displeasure in my face and turned beet red at me, crossing his arms in a childish manner, "W-what? I hope you weren't expecting me to have nothing underneath, did you?" I scratched the back of my head nervously,

"W-well..."

"Ugh, indecent thoughts are bad for the mind!"

"Eh~? What is so indecent about imagining you withering beneath me, begging for my massive-" I felt the back of my head get hit with Yao's dainty hand, jeez, for a small man his hands sure did pack a punch, that hurt!

****Normal POV****

**XxX**

"Ivan, where is this field you were speaking of!? By the time we find it, it'll be time for us to go back to our own countries and I'm pretty sure America is sick of us being here for these two past weeks, annoying meetings!" Ivan shrugged, "Who cares what he wants? We can stay here as long as we- oh! I think I see it!" He exclaimed with a large smile, teeth and all. Yao looked up and squinted his eyes and there was indeed a field in the distance, finally!

Yao began picking up the pace, he saw a very large tree and a little farm building right on the property and he was ready to get some cool shade and maybe a glass of water, it they had it. Yao suddenly remembered that this wasn't going to be free and checked in his shallow pockets; Chinese currency, dammit. "You don't think they accept my type of currency, do you?" He asked Ivan. Ivan chuckled and shook his head at him,

"I'm afraid not, do not worry about prices, I have this covered."

"Fine..lets hope this place isn't crowded with children." Ivan raised an eyebrow at him, but he thought Yao loved kids? "Hm? But you love children."

"Yeah but...i-it brings back bad memories..." Ivan immediately regretted saying what he said, slapping his forehead and apologizing to him quietly. When they got to the front of the field, -it took an extra four minutes for them to find the gate because they accidentally circled around it about two times-, there was a farmer in the stereotypical farmers clothing, acid washed overalls, one strap wasn't strapped on properly and was hanging carelessly at his side, and no shirt underneath, with a large straw hat. The closer they got to the man the more Yao kept feeling as if he had met this man befor-

"Howdy- holy shit, China? Russia? What are you two commies doing on my strawberry ranch?" America looked suspicious, not angry or anything, just curious as to why they were still here.

"Ugh, lets go to a different one, Yao." He grabbed Yao's arm and started pulling him away from the confused American only to get his head smacked by him. Yao pulled his arm roughly away from Ivan with a glare, there was no way they were leaving when it took them all that time and sweat just to get here! "There is no way in hell that we're leaving when we just got here! I may not like America that much either-"

"Hey!" The American pouted but Yao ignore his outburst and continued scolding Ivan, "But we just got here and we are staying whether you like it or not, mister!" Ivan rolled his eyes but nodded at him and a scowl, he just couldn't _stand _America, ugh!

"Jeez, you sound like the mother I never had..."

"Excuse me?" Ivan knew he shouldn't have said that and backed away from him slowly with his hands up.

"Ha! I am just playing around, no harm done right?" Yao opened his mouth to say something but Alfred stopped him before he could go full rage on the Russian, he didn't feel like listening to their constant bickering. "OK! So, how about you guys just go do what you were going to do, got it? No eating the strawberries while you pick them, I've got my eye on everyone."

"I will eat them whenever I please since I am paying for them." Alfred smirked and didn't back down from the challenge.

"Then I'll just have to add that to your over-all payment." Ivan gave him a 'you won this time..' look and walked away with Yao, hand in hand. Alfred grimaced at the two, commie love...gross! Yao wanted to yank his hand away but Ivan had a good grip on it, it didn't hurt but it was strong and he couldn't get his hand out of it, so after a few more minutes of struggling he gave up and let Ivan hold his hand with a big smile on his face.

"Let's pick the ones in the middle!"

"Why? We can just pick the ones right in front of us." Yao complained with a frown, goodness, why was it so damn hot?! Ivan pouted at him but nodded, Yao did look quite tired so they settled for the ones on the edge. Many of the strawberries were just a little squished, they could it was by other peoples feet because of the shoe print in some of the fruit but the others looked good. Yao found a small patch with nothing but vines and sat down carefully, making sure he didn't sit on any of the fruit because if he did he knew he wouldn't want it...nor would anyone else.

Ivan couldn't find anywhere to sit so he just ripped up a bunch of berries, along with the vines from the bush attached to it, making Yao frown at his impatience.

"Ivan, you just put a bunch of garbage in your basket."

"Huh? I got strawberries in it though, it's food." He whined and sat down on the bush, completely crushing it with his weight and it made Yao wonder how his butt wasn't uncomfortable.

He giggled a little at him as he plucked a few from the bushes with a gentle touch, it made Ivan admire Yao's soft hands and the way he handled them with care. "Yeah you got some but you got some of the bush and extra vines on it, your basket is going to fill up too quickly before you know it." Ivan hummed at him and started taking the excess junk out of his basket, throwing it back on the ground carelessly.

"Yao?" He stopped picking the fruit and gave all of his attention to Ivan.

"Yes?" He asked with patience and a soft smile; it made Ivan become flustered.

"H-how is it that you are so gentle with almost everything?" Yao was confused by his question and thought about it for a bit as he answered,

"Well; just take it slow. If you go to fast with everything then it's impossible to be gentle and handling it with care. It's like...with you!" Ivan looked offended and it made Yao laugh at his face because his mouth was wide open like a fish. He shook his head at him and explained,

"No, it's not a bad thing. It just means that...you're like a giant bear but a teddy bear, you know? Impatient, big, and cute-" Ivan smirked at Yao's red face and chuckled at him,

"You think I am cute?" Ivan poked his cheek.

"W-whatever! Anyways, you can't run away from you or take things too quickly or you'll become angered like a bear would and run after, attacking someone. Instead, it's better to let you go at your own pace and treat you with care especially since you're kinda sensitive, huh?"

Everything Yao said made absolutely no sense to Ivan and he cocked his head in confusion at him, "I am not sensitive~!" Yao snorted_-Ivan really hated it when he did that!- _and moved his ponytail to his left shoulder. They continued to pick more strawberries with a peaceful silence in the air, the only sound was the cool wind and the sound of the old windmill creaking as it turned with the wind current. Yao noticed Ivan squashed quite a bit of the strawberries he tried to grab and could tell he was becoming frustrated with himself.

"Yao~! These stupid fruit keep squishing in my hands!" The pout on his face was cute, Yao hid his smile behind a hand and got up the help Ivan with his problem.

"Here, show me how you pick them." Ivan leaned down and roughly grabbed one, it turned into mush as soon as it was in his palm. Yao stuck his tongue out in disgust at the demolished fruit in Ivan's gloved hand.

"You're grabbing them too hard, that's why that is happening. You need to be more gentle with them, they're really soft and sensitive to the touch." Ivan sighed and sat back down on the mushed bush, his face looked defeated and he dropped his basket on the ground without a second glace and looked down at his feet with little interest.

"Yao..I-I don't think I know how to be gentle with anything...maybe I am just some giant brute like America said..." Yao dropped his basket and grabbed Ivan's hands, removing the gloves on them and caressing his palm with his thumb.

"You're a giant but not a brute, you big dope. Your grip is too tight and that's whats causing the fruit to become crushed in your hands. Hold them like...like you would...h-hold my hand when I'm being willing to let you hold it. You wouldn't crush my hand, would you?" Ivan shook his head at him,

"Of course not! Yao is like an egg, if I grab too tightly you just might break! I have to be gentle with you!"

"Well, you have to be gentle with strawberries too!" Ivan huffed at Yao in annoyance, he wasn't understanding his logic at all!

"What I am trying to say is that...you're not just some stupid fruit...you're...you. You're special, the most special person in my life, right now and probably...forever." Yao's face was so red it was unbelievable and when a small tear escaped one of his eyes. Ivan thought he blew his chances with Yao and was devastated and quickly started apologizing to him.

"Yao? I'm sorry for saying that...please don't cry-"

"N-no..." he sniffled again before continuing, "You just don't know how long I've been wanting someone to tell me I'm special to them and that I actually mean something in their life...I haven't been told that in a really long time.." Ivan realized that Yao had to have been speaking about his siblings and felt a lot of sympathy for him.

"You've always been special to me and you'll remain that way as long as you will let me." Ivan was cut off guard when Yao tackle hugged him, making him fall off the bush he was sitting on and on the ground with Yao on top of him, showering his face with lots of kisses. One on his nose, both of his beet red cheeks, his forehead and finally, he gently pressed his lips against Ivan's. It took Ivan only a few seconds to respond to the kiss, and he returned it with vigor, moving his lips against Yao's soft, pink ones.

When they broke apart, Yao muttered, "我愛你.." under his breath. Ivan knew enough Mandarin to understand what he was saying and returned the love confession to him in his own language as well,

"Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ!" Yao laughed lightly at how much enthusiasm was behind Ivan's words and couldn't help but kiss him again.

"I am surprised Yao is showing this much affection in public!" Yao punched his shoulder playfully and rolled his eyes at him, "Yeah, you're lucky I even said I love you so you better remember this moment for a long time!" Ivan chuckled at him and nodded, he'd remember this moment forever.

They walked back to the front of the ranch hand in hand with pink adorning their cheeks so they could go pay for the fruit they picked. Alfred weighed both of their baskets together and it added up to a whopping 15$, then Alfred had the nerve to add an extra $20 just because he felt like it, equaling up to $35 all together. Ivan checked in his pockets and figured out he only had Russian currency and sent an awkward smile to Alfred before turning to Yao quickly.

"Yao...you wouldn't happen to have $35, would you...?" Yao shot him a look of pure disbelief and shook his head no, he told Ivan earlier he only had Chinese currency.

"Yao?"

"What?"

"When I count to three you are going to start running with me, ok?"

Yao looked up at him with a boggled expression, why were they going to run? "Ivan, we didn't pay-"

"One..."

"Ivan-"

"Two.."

"What are you planning? Hey, put me down!"

"THREE!" With that, Ivan hopped over the small wooden gate and made a run for it. Alfred saw them escaping and grabbed his shot gun, trying his best to shoot at the two as they fled from the scene.

"ARGHH! NEVER TRUST THE COMMUNIST! DON'T THINK YOU'RE GOING TO GET OFF THE HOOK AT THE NEXT MEETING, YOU THEIFS!"

"Look on the bright side, we still got the strawberries. Perfect for what I have planned for us tonight in the bedroom!"

Yao's face exploded in red like wild fire and he started beating on Ivan's back with as much force as possible,

"_IVANNNNN!_"

**xXx**

**Crack ending is crack! XD I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm sorry if the end seemed rush but I really didn't want to go pass 4,000 words but I did and I had to stop before it got too long for my liking, sorry...fail ending is fail.. :c I hope they stayed in character...I have a bad habit of making the characters I write for go a little OOC, argh! T_T**

**Translations: **我愛你= I love you in Mandarin. Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ= I love you in Russian. (If I got these translations wrong please please please correct me so I can change them to the correct thing, thank you!))

**Review? :D **

**See you guys next time! -kisses your cheeks!- :3**


End file.
